


Fox eyes

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega Choi Soobin, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read the warnings please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Soobin has always been against how society treats omegas, he is more than just a body to please alphas.Yeonjun has always thought omegas should only open their mouth to take cock inside.~~Yeonjun finds and fucks Soobin.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94
Collections: Anonymous





	Fox eyes

**Author's Note:**

> HI If you're un any way against or uncomfortable about the sexualization of any txt member please step out, any malicious comments will be deleted, no I don't care about your prude ass.  
> If you're here for the smut the. Go ahead you're welcome.

Omega Soobin that is against society’s way of treating his subgender, and is loud about it, going to marches and meetings about omega rights.  
Alpha Yeonjun who was brought up by a traditional family, and believes he’s entitled to omegas respect and obedience  
. 

And when they meet it’s in one of those underground meetings for omega rights, Yeonjun and his friends taehyun and Beomgyu were there passing as supporting alphas just to get their hands on one or two and use them like they deserve.

Yeonjun walks through the crowd with a frown, he’s alone now, Taehyun and Beomgyu found an omega to their liking just seconds before walking away to meet the other, meanwhile he kept walking forwards towards the conglomeration of bodies, most of them were omegas; but he could distinguish the scent of some betas, even some alphas too. He scoffed, probably they also liked to take knots up their ass, that’s why they were there.

“hey watch were you’re going” an annoyed voice said when he bumped into a taller body, probably another alpha.  
Yeonjun turned around ready to tell the other to fuck off when he saw who he had actually bumped into.

Soobin was taller than him, with lilac hair falling just above his eyes and eyes that burned with a fire that Yeonjun would enjoy to kill.

He was clearly an omega, his scent gave him away in an instant, and the knowledge incited the blond to smirk, but he didn’t.

He had chosen his target for the night and it was time to play his part.

“oh sorry I didn’t mean to push you,” Yeonjun said with the most apologetic voice he could muster, when the omega did a double take and relaxed his shoulders Yeonjun knew he had him, he crouched down to retrieve the fallen phone in front of the other assuming he had been the reason for its fall “I can pay you back if its broken,” he said returning the device to the taller, and felt a surge of pride when he noticed the dilated pupils the other was sporting “ah-ah no it’s... Okay thank you,” Yeonjun smiled, Baskin in the way the lilac haired boy was totally drooling for him.

“what? Surprised of a decent alpha?” he asked and enjoyed the way the stranger blushed, he would look absolutely delicious hanging off his knot, the omega shook his head “no, I mean—yes I guess... Sorry” the younger looked down at the phone in his hand in shame.

“don’t worry about it, most of us are assholes,” Yeonjun said going for a carefree stance and an easy smile, he definitely wanted this one, he decided.

S00bin smiled then, his eyes almost disappearing in an adorable way and dimples showing “yeah I guess that’s true.”

“I’m Yeonjun” the alpha extended his hand towards the omega, another thing that wasn’t common for an alpha to do.

“Soobin” the omega answered before shaking his hand, Yeonjun tested it on his mouth, it was cute.

-

They walked towards the front together, and Yeonjun let the younger speak, trying to seem supporting and not like he was thinking of different ways of fucking the wits out of him.

It was not until half way into the meeting that they heard someone running and then.

“THE POLICE IS HERE!”

Everyone seemed to move at the same time then, people were running away in all directions possible, creating a defeaning sound of footsteps and panicked voices  
“come, I know a way out” Yeonjun said taking Soobin by the hand and starting to run towards a dark alley.

He saw the glimpse of Taehyuns red hair disappearing on the same direction, he wondered if they had their omega with them too.

Soobin went with him without much fight, the chaos surrounding them helping Yeonjun to drag the omega without suspicion, they ran through dark alleys, hearing police officers run too, chasing people, Yeonjun could smell the fear coming off the omega and smirked at the fact.

It was not until they almost ran with the police that Yeonjun stopped, seeing the mark outside the door and knowing it was a safe place.  
-  
Soobin gasped for air the second they entered the abandoned building, his heart was beating a hole through his chest and his lungs burned from the cold air of the night, he kept as much silence as he could, listening closely to the other people running past their hiding place, and when he didn’t hear anything else, he smiled. They were safe.

“wow, I could’ve swear you knew where you-“ pain bloomed from the back of his head, strong enough to make him fall, and before he could do anything else, everything went black.

Soobin woke up with a groan, his head hurt like a bitch, and his body was cold, the pale skin exposed to the cold air, he could hear faint cries coming from somewhere far away.

They sounded familiar, but in his disoriented state he could barely register What was happening around him.

He opened his eyes to a dark room, the only source of light coming from the moonlight through one of the broken windows of the deserted room.

He remembered then, running away from the police before blacking out, or at least being knocked out ʏᴇᴏɴᴊᴜɴ, he had brought him here, the alpha with the fox like eyes.

Soobin gasped trying, and failing to stand up, and he realized he was completely naked, thrown over some old mattress and left to wait for God knows whatever plans the alpha had for him Soobin cursed himself, he had heard about alphas going to omega rights meetings only to kidnap omegas and rape them, he was so naive to trust one of those assholes.

“good morning pretty” the sound of the olders voice gave Soobin a whiplash, the alpha was standing there + besides the door in a completely carefree stance, like he hadn’t just knocked him out and stripped him of his clothes.

“good you woke up I was getting bored,” the alpha said, and Soobin felt bile rise up his throat, “if you didn’t wake up I would’ve had to join my Friends with the little one they caught for themselves,” the words sent chills down Soobin spine, and then he realize what were the cries he was hearing.

Someone was begging, crying for them to stop. He felt nausea hit him once more and only had enough time to turn away before Throwing up beside the mattress, “well that’s disgusting,” Soobin heard the alpha said, but couldn’t care less, he was feeling more lightheaded now, his distress souring his sweet scent.

Soobin was pulled back, Yeonjun whipped his mouth with what Soobin could tell was his own Shirt and then proceeded to drag him towards a more clean part of the floor, Soobin skin scrapping against the rough surface.

“no, no, I don’t want this,” he cried trying to regain some sort of control over his body.

Yeonjun was releasing pheromones around them, making the omega Choke on them, he felt his body responding to them, becoming more pliant with each breath, so he did the only thing that seemed reasonable and put all of his will into aiming a hit at the alpha.  
Soobin got to hit the alpha in the side of the face, but what came next was worse “you want to play like that, okay” Yeonjun responded with the back of his hand, sending the omega to the floor again.

“I was trying to be nice with you, but if you want to be a bitch, I’ll treat You like one” Yeonjun kicked him on the stomach, twice, making Soobin scream in pain and then he used his belt to hit him again, until Soobin was nothing but a ball of trembling limbs.

“that’s better,” the blond said getting on his knees and pulling the omega close, Soobin Tried to get away but Yeonjun had him on his back, legs spread and hands pinned to the ground in less than a minute.

He cried, he didn’t want this, he fought each day against people like the alpha, and now he was at his mercy.

Yeonjun pushed a tear away smiling down at the Omega, “you look really pretty when you beg darling.”  
Yeonjun pushed his pants down enough to get his huge cock out, and then positioned himself, looking down at the begging omega before slamming inside. Soobin screamed in pain, feeling like he was being split in two, and had no time to get used to it when the alpha started moving in a frenetic pace.

Soobin cried and begged, but the alpha kept releasing pheromones to tame the omega, and he felt his body start to respond to The alphas ministrations, he moaned when the alpha delivered a certain hard thrust inside him, “look at you, moaning like a bitch when you say you don’t want it” Yeonjun said going harder and harder against him.

Soob¡n could feel him in his stomach at this point, way too Close to his cervix and hitting his prostate each time, he cried harder feeling ashamed of the pleasure he was feeling.

The alpha started marking his neck then, pulling the omegas head to the side by the lilac hair, and biting down on the sensitive skin, enjoying the screams The younger let out “nono, no, please stop, stop” Soobin tried to get away moaning when the alpha kept going.

He couldn’t feel the alphas tip push against his cervix, sending jolts of pain and pleasure through his body while he was being shoved forwards and backwards on the Floor.

Yeonjun moved then, one of his hands going down and rubbing the omegas clit watching how soob¡n trashed in his place, begs and cries leaving his soft lips.

He didn’t want to enjoy this, he was more than just a cumdump for alphas, he was more than this, and yet he found Himself whimpering in pleasure, arcing his back when the alpha hit that bundle of nerves inside him, and then he felt the knot.

The alphas dick was swelling up more, catching with his rim and adding to the pain.

Soobin became desperate, he didn’t wan to get pregnant, “nononono Stop, stop!” he cried, the feeling of the older pushing his growing knot in and out of him, and his hand rubbing at furiously at his clit sent him into an orgasm, squirting around the older and leaving him breathless.

Yeonjun smirked at the omega, whispering derogatory things To his ear and groaning at the feeling of the tight heat getting impossibly tighter against his knot, he held down the omega and fucked him with all his might until he couldn’t pull his knot out.  
Coming inside the omega watching in satisfaction how the youngers tummy grew With each spurt of cum he delivered, Soobin cried, in overstimulation and shame, whimpering at each load of semen that entered his womb, and knowing there was no way he wouldn’t end up pregnant.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, I hope you liked it, sorry for any mistakes, and if any name is censored its bc I upload this content in twt too, follow me there @soob_hyuka for more content like this


End file.
